Sakuno Blossoms
by cherrymontserderp
Summary: REWROTE CHAPTER 1.Sakuno wants to join the girls regular team.She develops her skills and makes some new friends.Read the advertures and the romace that happens to the characters.Ryosaku and other pairings.plzz review... HIATUS OR DISCONTINUING! GOMEN!
1. A princess is born

Chapter 1: A princess is born.

Hello everybody I'm Cami-chan and the author of this story. Well I'd like to thank fyerigurl and AquaJet because the inspired me to write this story. Well…ENJOY!

***Phone rings***

"**Mushi Mushi"- somedude**

"**Hello is this Takeshi Konomi"-me**

"**Hai"- Takeshi Konomi**

"**Do I own Prince of tennis?"- me**

"…**no…"- Takeshi Konomi**

"**aaawww"- me**

The sun was shining in the middle of the sky. It was after school and a certain arburn colored hair girl was watching her senpais and her all time crush play tennis.

'mou I wish I could play with ryoma-kun..' sakuno thought 'maybe I should try out for the girls team, but I know I can't make it...' Her mind was filled with her becoming a pro tennis player and winning the nationals.' Ah! I know ill ask obaa-chan to coach me!'

The door opened in coach Ryuzaki-sensei's office. Sakuno appeared and she looked like she ran 25 laps around the courts. She walked near Her obaa-chan's desk. Slowly Ryuzaki-sensei stopped writing in her note book and asked

"Ahh sakuno what is it"coach ryuzaki asked.

"ano obaa-chan can you coach me in tennis please"sakuno said." I want to try for the girl's regular team."

"Oh trying to get serious for a special arrogant brat huh" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno softly yelled with a hit of a blush on her obaa-chan was right on the target, sakuno mostly wanted to get better at tennis to impress ryoma but there was something eles that had her attracted to this sport.

"Haha ok I get it i will coach you" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Arigoto obaa-chan!" Sakuno smiled and ran out of the office.' Obaa-chan is going to help me so I shouldn't put it to waste.'

-Next day (A Saturday)-

"Obaa-chan Moikai!(play again)"sakuno said in breaths.

"Your quite persistent sakuno" Ryuzaki-sensei said.'Don't give sakuno you can try better!'sakuno metally slapped at herself.' Ow that mentally hurt..'

-few weeks later (day of girl regular tryouts)- -after school on girls tennis courts-

"Hey ayame do you think we will find some suitable team members" a girl in glasses with short black hair and black eyes was fairly tall and mostly spoke in a monotone.

"I don't know haru but it looks like a lot of strong players are trying out." Ayame responded. She had long dark orange hair with red eyes. She was tall and looked very mature." You're not gonna try out huh? Gonna stick with making our practice schedule and making those evil little mud cakes you call energy bars.."

"Oh are you making fun of my Haru beautiful creations…" Haru said while digging in her bag for something.

"No. I'm just saying. Is there any other reason you don't want to be a regular." Ayame asked.' Beautilful Creation?'

"I didn't say I didn't want to be a regular, besides I rather be the stalker of the stalker." Haru smiled mischievously.

"Haru don't tell m-" Ayame was cut off by the slam of the door. Two girls who looked very young appeared. They looked like exact clones but there was more to them than meets the eye."AYAME-BUCHOU!"A girl yelled who glomped on ayame. She had long green hair and it was let down. Her eyes were green and she is average height. There was a big smile on her face and she was holding a big fat Toast Plushie.

"Yumi get off!" ayame demanded

"Umm Yu-chan I think you should get off ayame-Buchou.."a girl with a shy voice said. She looked like Yumi but her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had a worried look on her face and she was holding a little Hello Kitty Plushie."Ok Ru-chan!" Yumi said while getting off. She slide down Ayame's back and fell on the floor.

"Hey are you guys gonna try" Haru asked.

"Of course why wouldn't we"Yumi and Rumi said in unison.

"Hi minna(everybody)"a sweet voice and calm said

"MOTOKO-CHAN!"Yumi tried to glomp on her but she moved."WAHHH!MO-CHAN HAS GOOD REFLEXS!"

"Haha sorry Yumi-chan did you get hurt"Motoko had cerulean coloered hair and light blue was definetly the prettiest girl there.

"Don't listen to Motoko, Yumi you know she secretly wants to see you suffer." Haru declared.

"WAAHHH! IS THAT TRUE MO-CHAN!" Yumi cried, tears in her eyes but they all knew it was fake.

"Of course not!" Motoko said *telepathy with Haru** U Son of a Btch! I thought we were in this together!*-Motoko

*Telepathy with Motoko** Now don't get sooo mad I was just kidding anyway do you have that humiliating picture of Ayame-buchou*-Haru

*Yea I'm saving it for later*-Motoko

(Haha they have scary powers…)

'These two are planning something….' Ayame wonder what they we thinking. Then she remembered what they did last year.' Umm maybe I shouldn't think about it..'

"Anyway, Motoko are you gonna sign up" Haru asked

"Of course we were on they team last year" Motoko answered.

"But we sucked because of that what's her face girl" Yumi reveal.

"That is why we must train and build up a good team" Ayame declared."Good afternoon minna"a girl with short brown hair and reddish brownish eyes was small and cute and her voice sounded very cute and girly.

"Ohayo Nayomi-chan!" Yumi said glomping on her.

"ano Yumi-senpai please get off" Nayomi kindly asked

"OK!SINCE YOU ASKED SOO NICELY!" Yumi shouted happily. She slide down Nayomi's back like she did with Ayame.

"Hey everybody!" A tomboyish voice had gray and light blue eyes. She was pretty tall and looked had an expression on her face that said 'don't mess with me'.

"Hi Karin" everybody said

"looks like alot of people want to be a regular" Karin said

"Yea I mean look at the crowd outside" Rumi said.

A light knocking on door brought everyone's attention to a young girl.

"umm hello my name is Akira I'm a new student and I want to try out for the team"Akira said. She was really tall and had lavender hair with pink eyes.

" Oh well Welcome to Seigaku, Akira!" Ayame said." Did you find everything you needed in school?"

"Yeah i did"Akira replied" When do we start playing matches?"

"Soon we are waiting for coach Ryuzaki" Ayamed answered

Sakuno ran to the tennis courts wondering if she was late. Then she saw that there were many people Sign up. 'ano there is soo many people will I make it?' She arrived on the courts to be greeted by the many mobs if people.

" Ahh Ryuzaki-sensei is here" Ayame said

Everyone who was trying out went on the courts to hear the rules and what block they are people dropped out when they found out who they were going against. It was cleary shown that they just wanted to get used to the boy regulars.

"I didn't think this Many of them would give up that fast" Ryuzaki-sensei said

"hmmm I know since we have less then half left then we will just used observe who got talent." Ayame implied.

"Ok I guess that will work.." Ryuzaki-sensei said.' Good luck sakuno' "Ayame there is one girl I want you to play close attention to."

"Oh and who is that" Ayame asked.

"You will notice her when you see her."Ryuzaki-sensei answered.

"Oh are you sure about that?" Ayame asked."I'm sure I coached her myself" Ryuzaki-sensei

"Ohh then I look forward to it"Ayame said

The first match began and it was Nayomi' match. Her and her opponent shook hads and walked to their sides of the court.

One set (Nayomi)to serve

Nayomi served an ace.

15-0

Nayomi made several more aces,her oppenent was pretty weak. A few moments later, Nayomi won and told her opponent that it was a good match.

Game set match Inoue Nayomi 6-1

Wows and cheers were heard from outside the gates.

"Nice match Inoue-San"Akiko said(her oppenent)

"Same to you Aomori-san" Nayomi said.

The next game was for Karin. She walked to the court and sighed that her opponent was pretty weak looking.

One set match Nakamura(Karin) to serve.

It wasn't long until she won the match.

Game set match Nakamura Karin 6-0

'Che… I'm not even tired' Karin thought.

The next match began and it was for the all famous Motoko. She was a born a genius in almost everything. She got outstanding grades, was a prodigy in tennis, and she played the piano at college level.

One set match Matsushita(Motoko) to serve

In 5 minutes Motoko crushed her oppenent, the girl didn't even have a chance.

Game set match Matsushita Motoko 6-0

Many more wows and oos were heard.

Soon it was Yumi's and Rumi's turn the both won there games 6-0

"YAATA RU-CHAN I BEAT HER!" Yumi cheered.

"umm Yu-chan please don't shout here" Rumi asked politely.

Then it was Akira's turn. She was twig looking but her shots were pretty powerful. The crowd was shocked and charmed by her cuteness.

Fanilly, it was sakuno's turn and she got a pretty talented oppenent.

One set match Ryuzaki to serve

Sakuno served an ace and soon won the game1-0

"Sensei is this the girl you were talking about" Ayame asked

"Yes although she isn't showing her true potential after all she is my granddaughter." Ryuzaki-sensei said

"ohh pretty confident there coach" Ayame replied

Sakuno was winning but her oppenent wasn't giving so she used one of her moves

Sakuno hit the ball up in the air which made it look like a lob. But then It suddenly dropped landing on the net. Finally it dropped on the oppenent's side of the court.

"Haha coach I see what you mean she not only has determination but she also has talent"Ayame said a little stunned

"Yea and she only learned that and a few more moves in a few weeks" Ryuzaki-sensei said

"What is the name of that move?" Ayame asked

"Tsubaki drop" Ryuzaki-sensei

The whole crowd who was watching was amazed including the former regulars.

"RU-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT!"Yumi yelled

"Ya I did she is amazing who is she" Rumi asked

Haru popped out of nowhere and said "Ryuzaki Sakuno freshmen Granddaugther of Ryuzaki-sensei Stutters a lot."

"WAAAHH!WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"Yumi shouted in a ninja form.

"Ohh then she might have gone through some rough training" Rumi said.

Soon sakuno won.

Game set match Ryuzaki Sakuno 6-0

' I beat her' Sakuno wasn't that tired because of the terrifying training her obaa-chan put her through

-flashback-

"30 laps around the court!"Ryuzaki-sensei said

"eehhh! Obaa-chan!" Sakuno complianed

"and do it under 10 minutes or i'll make you drink inui juice!" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

-few minutes later-

"Sakuno you made it under 10 minutes and 0.01 seconds" Ryzuaki-sensei said.

"D-does T-t-that m-mean?" Sakuno stuttered.

Inui popped out of nowhere and handed Ryuzaki-sensei a mug of 'Aozu'.

"Here you go Sakuno" Ryzaki-sensei mischievously smiled handing Sakuno the mug.

"O-obaa-chan NOOO!"She screamed when she after she drank it.

-home of a little arrogant brat-

'What was that sound?' Ryoma thought while practicing.

-end of flashback-

"Well looks like we have our results" Ayame said.


	2. The Regulars

Chapter 2:Results

Hey peoples! Well sorry I took a lot of time to update this cuz I have a bed time now so yeah that sucks…ummm I guess I will get this started..

***Phone rings***

"**Mushi Mushi."-Me**

"**Is this 0-Cami-chan-0?"-Stalker dude**

"**Hai"-Me**

"**You don't own Prince of tennis"-Stalker dude**

"**I KNOW THAT GEEZZ YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY!"-Me**

* * *

"Minna gather up" Ayame commanded." Tryouts are over and we have the results

Many people were anticipating the results. Some have bribed the coach. Others just straight out and cried and Begged. Although it was pretty obvious who would make it.

"3rd year Matsushita Motoko"

"3rd Year Watanabe Yumi"

"3rd year Watanabe Rumi"

"RU-CHAN!RU-CHAN!WE DID IT!"-Yumi screamed so loud that even the people in America heard it (Haha a little exaggerating)

"Ano Yu-chan please be quiet.." Rumi said(I can't believe they are sisters)

"3rd year Akira Yamamoto" Ayame continued" I will now read the 2nd years"

"2nd year Inoue Nayomi"

" And 2nd Year Nakamura Karin" Ayame said

"Eeehhh! That's only 6 who's the last one?" Stranger 1 said

"Be quiet! The last person is…1st year Ryuzaki Sakuno" Ayame continued.

"What? A freshman!" Stranger 1 said

"No Fair! I bet I can play better than her!" Stranger 2 Complained

"Hellz Nah! Did you see her match?" Stranger 3 said

"No is she that good?" Stranger 2 said

"Yea I think she is like a female Echizen" Stranger 3 said.

'I made it?' Sakuno thought. She was shocked and happy at the same time. She knew she owed a lot to her obaa-chan.

"Sakuno did you hear that, you made it, congrats." Ryuzaki-sensei.

"It's all thanks to you, obaa-chan!" Sakuno thankfully said.

* * *

Sign ups were over but the girl regulars stayed. They still had practice and considering it was only 4 pm.

"Alright! Everyone as you know we competed last year but we weren't successful… Although, this year our very own Haru, otherwise known as the stalker of the stalker, will compose our will also hold matches with the male regular team so lets all go there now." Ayame announced. Haru and Motoko could tell that in her firm and stotic voice, there was a hint of excitement. They knew she wanted to see Tezuka her Best friend. Ayame's and Tezuka's families are in business together which led them to be close.

The newly formed team headed to the boys courts. The boys turned their attention to the 9 girls and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Everyone stop practice. These people are the new girl regulars and they will practice with us from now on." Tezuka implied in his ever so stotic voice.

"EHH WE HAVE TO PRACTICE WITH THEM EVERYDAY!" Momo asked or more like yelled.

"Not everyday just like 3 times a week," Ryuzaki-sensei replied."Now if you all will introduce you're selves."

"Hello minna, I'm Saito Ayame. I'm pleased to meet you all." Ayame didn't really smile but she did seem happy.

"OHAYO!WATANBE YUMI THE NAME AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME LOUDNESS THEN BOO YOU!AND THIS IS MY SIS RUMI!" Yumi pulled Rumi in front of her.

"H-hi everyone I-its n-nice to m-meet you." Rumi smiled kindly and retreated back to her Nii-chan.

'How could they be related' All the boys thought and sweat dropped.

"Hi everyone I'm Matsushita Motoko and I'm pleased to meet everyone." She waved and smile and most of the guys thought she was kind but the were wrong.

*Telepathy with Haru**Haru we can get some dirt on the guys*

*Telepathy with Motoko**I already have a few on some of them*

*Telepathy with Haru**Alright!*

"Hey look at those two they seem to be in some kind of conversation." Eiji whispered to Momo.

"That's stupid how can they, they aren't even moving their mouths." Momo whispered.

"Hello everybody Yamamoto Akira" Akira bowed and smiled.

"Hello everyone my name is Suzuki Haru and if you make fun of me I will make you eat my Haru energy bar." Haru grabbed an energy bar and showed the boys it.

"Hey that doesn't look that bad toss it here I'm pretty hungry." Momo said. He caught the bar and obviously didn't know what he put his lower intestines in.

"Takeshi-san wai-!" Too late he bit it. Momo looked fine then,a sort of bubbly liquid seeped through his mouth. Over the next few seconds he fainted.

"Haru-chan!" Ayame yelled running over to Momo

"He's the one who wanted it.." Haru took out her notebook and started to write.

'This may be even more worse than Inui juice! The boys thought, (except Inui)

All of them including the girls were afraid of what was happening in Momo's body.

"Well everyone don't mind Momo he'll wake up soon." Ryuzaki-sensei said trying to speed things up.

"Umm Inoue Nayomi nice to meet you" Nayomi waved and looked at Momo's decomposing ( just kidding) body.

"Yo Nakamura Karin" Karin fingered a piece sign and walked away.

Sakuno walked up and said " Hello everyone."

* * *

"EH! Sakuno-chan you're a regular!" Eiji and Momo said (obviously he woke up when he heard Sakuno)

" Sakuno tried out and she made it you should all be proud."Ryuzaki-sensei said and put a hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

'I wonder what ryoma-kun is think right now' Sakuno thought.

"Hey ochibi Sakuno is a regular now!" Eiji said to ryoma

"So should I care" Ryoma replied with boredom streaming all over his face. 'Ryuzaki got better..Well whatever she is still mada mada dane."

"Everyone start with 15 laps for the girls and 20 laps for the boys." Tezuka Commanded.

"and whoever is last will have a punishment."

'Inui juice or is it Haru bar?' was in everyone's mind

"Ready Start!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted.

* * *

-Lap 10 for girls-Lap 15 for boys-

Most of the girls were ahead even Sakuno but slow people like Nayomi and Akira were behind.

"Yamamoto-san lets a least go past the guys" Nayomi suggested between breathes.

"Ok and you could call me Akira" Akira replied.

-Lap 14-Lap 19-

Most of the guys were shocked by how much better the girls were considering how they look like. 'I didn't know Ryuzaki had that much stamina' Ryoma thought. Then Sakuno fell.' Che.. Ryuzaki will always be Ryuzaki.'He sped up and he was next to her extending a hand.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Was all that came out of Sakuno's mouth.

"Do you want to taste those horrid things our senpais call food?" Ryoma said with a smirk. She smiled and took his hand. They ran the last lap without knowing their hands were still enwitted.

"A-ano Ryoma-kun" Sakuno blushed and look at her hand.

Ryoma quickly released his hand. "Ah. Gomen." He pulled down his cap to hide the small blush that crept on his face.

Everyone finished their laps and Eiji, being the one with the lowest stamina, finished last.

"Eiji are you ready for your punishment?" Haru questioned.

"NO PLEASE SUZUKI-CHAN!PLEASE NOO! NYA!" Eiji screamed like a girl after eating Haru's energy bar. He fainted right after the first bite so he couldn't even drink the inui juice.

"Eiji-senpei" Sakuno ran to Eiji side and surprisingly he was still awake.

"Sakuno-chan before I go please do something for me" Eiji said.

"Nani Eiji-senpei" Sakuno asked.

"Please take care of Ocibi for me…" Eiji answered. Sakuno blushed and ryoma shot him an annoyed glare but he was a little happy.

* * *

"Eiji-senpei!" Sakuno yelled holding his hand and slapping him.

"Sakuno-chan I think you should stop after all he will wake up later…" Rumi suggested.

"YAAYY!IT'S SLAP EIJI DAY!" Yumi yelled then started to slap Eiji.

Everyone sweat dropped (except Tezuka) and ignored them. They did more laps and other exercises then practice was over.

"Ahhh Ryoma can you walk Sakuno home I have some work to do." Ryuzaki-sensei asked ryoma.

"Hn." Ryoma said.

Sakuno was waiting for her obaa-chan at the gates but then she saw the eyes of the person who inspired her so much.

"R-ryoma-kun W-what are y-you doing h-here where I-is obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked the cat eyed boy.

"She told me to walk you home come on let's go." Ryoma replied and started to walk in front of Sakuno.

They walk in silence then, ryoma was getting thirsty so he told Sakuno to wait for him.

* * *

While ryoma went to go buy Ponta, Two unfamiliar figures approached Sakuno.

"Hey little girl, you shouldn't be out here at night." Stalker dude 1 said

"Yea why don't you come with us" Stalker dude 2 said.

"Umm I'm sorry but no.." Sakuno stepped back.

"come on little girl.." Stalker 2 attempted to grabbed but she screamed.

"RYOMA-KUN!"SAKUNO SCREAMED.

"Crap Shut Up!" Stalker 1 said

Finally, Ryoma showed up, angered but the scene. He had his racket so he hit the ball and it hit both the stalker dudes. They fell unconscious then Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and started to walk towards her house. Sakuno had tears in her eyes, Ryoma stopped at her house, turned to her, and patted her on the head.

"Its my fault I left you there sorry…" Ryoma said. Sakuno was shocked that Ryoma was this comforting.

"It's ok thank you for walking me home ryoma-kun. See you tomorrow." Sakuno said wiping away her tears.

Ryoma walked to his house deep in thought. ' Why did I pat her head? Why did it hurt when I saw her cry?' Ryoma asked more questions then he hit his head on a pole. 'Itei I guess that's what friends do.' Poor is oblivious Ryoma…He knows nothing about Romance…

-End of Chapter 2-

HEY EVERYONE! How'd I do? Haha well I hope it was good Pwwwease Review!

Next time:Does Eiji wake up? Will Ryoma ever notice his feelings? Will my sister make me a sandwich?(aha) Please wait for the next chapter! :3


	3. Night of surprises

Chapter 3: Sleepover

Hey Everybody! How's it going? Well I'm trying to update as much as I can but it's summer and I have homework.. It sucks! Well it's ok I will make time! Umm all I want is some more reviews please because that will make me happy!

Tennis practice was over and Ayame called in the regulars (and when i say regulars that also includes Haru)for a meeting.

"What did you need Ayame-buchou?" Haru was making notes of the new practice routes.

"Ahem. As you all know we have just become regulars and some of us don't have much chemistry. So I am inviting everyone to my house for a sleepover." Ayame keep a straight face anticipating the other's answers.

"Ok we will go!" Yumi said. She didn't have enough energy to yell so she just casually spoke.

"We are in too." Karin said with Akira and Nayomi.

"Me too I need more data." Haru spoke in her monotone.

"Eto did you ask my obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Yea she said it was alright." Ayame answered. "Well it's settled on Saturday."

"Hai" everyone replied.

-Saturday-

"Ohayo Ayame-buchou" Rumi and Yumi greeted Ayame and walked into Ayame's above average house. Everyone else arrived over the next few minutes and went up to Ayame's room.

"Okaa-san we are going to my room. Please bring some snacks up there!" Ayame led the girls to her super surprising room. It had light purple paint, light wooden floor, and there was a big blue carpet under the bed. The bed had a magenta blanket with butterflies on it. There was a pink canopy above the bed and a colorful flower fan. Also, in the corner of the room was all sorts of stuffed animals. The theme of this room screamed 'Frilly Princess'.

"Waahhh I can't believe buchou has this kind of room!" Yumi remarked. She couldn't yell because this wasn't her house or school.

"This place hasn't change huh Motoko?" Haru implied. She started walking around Ayame's room writing down data.

"Motoko-senpei you've been here before?" Sakuno asked. She was staring at the huge and surprising room but she couldn't help think it was cute.

"Yea Ayame used to invite Haru and I to her sleepovers" Motoko dropped her bag on the floor and threw herself on the bed.

Everyone changed into their pajamas then formed a circle."Minna let's all build up some respect and listen to each other" Ayame went first. "Alright everyone as you have seen I love girly stuff." Everyone laughed, even haru, and Ayame shot them death glares.

" Haha. ok everybody I like making videos and record uhh stuff and I like Strawberries" Motoko smiled.

"Ok I'll go next. You make fun of me I will crush you... That is all." Haru declared pushing her glasses.

"I think everyone knows that already." Rumi sweat dropped." Umm I guess it's my turn, well I like kawaii things and i'm very shy. I'm the opposite of Yumi except we both like kawaii things I also worry about everyone alot."

"Yup yup but I'm louder than her and I like cats and toast!" Yumi picked up her toast plushie and presented it to everyone.

"Aww that's cute Yu-chan.". Akira said.

Then someone knocked on the door. It was a woman in her late 30s. She had orange hair tied up in a bun and green eyes. Most of the girls mistook her for ayame's sister." Hello everyone I'm ayame's mom, Aiko, and I brought some snacks." Aiko placed the tray with cookies and cups of juice in the middle of the cricle. "So what are we talking about, is it boys because I think ayame likes this guy called-"

"I think that is enough okaa-San!" Ayame interrupted. She was blushing a little and pushed her okaa-san out of her room. "Please ignore what my okaa-San said."

"Oh really but I want to know who ayame-buchou likes." Motoko argued

"Forget it or everyone will run 30 laps!" Ayame returned to her regular straight forward face.

"Hai!"

"Well back to business umm actually I have a a spilt personality..."Akira said shyly.

"HUH!" everyone wanted to know what she meant.

She chuckled, she trusted everyone enough to let them know her secret. "My split personality is triggered when I feel something is not fair or I'm really angry...It puts me in sort of a rampage.." Akira said.

"Will it work if I say, your hair looks like a witch's broom, your skin reminds me of a troll's, and your hair makes me want to puke." Karin said in a sarcastic tone .

"WHAT THE FU$CK DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN B*TCH. I WILL FU&KIN SEND YOU TO FUKIN HEL-"

I'm sorry but the scene happening right now is too inappropriate for our younger viewers… OH What the heck who wants to see?

Akira was punching the stuffed animals and attacking them. She started to throw her fists in the air and cursed very loudly. Ayame didn't care she knew Akira would clean it up anyway. Then she started to threaten Yumi if she didn't give Akira her toast plushie.

"NOOO YOU CAN'T HAVE MR. CRUMBS AKA TOAST-SAMA AKA BREAD-KUN!" Yumi started to cry real tears and hid behind Sakuno"

"GIVE ME THAT STUPID PIECE OF SH*T" Akira demanded, walking up to Yumi and Sakuno."

"NOO TAKE SAKUNO INSTEAD!" Yumi grabbed Sakuno (Man she is light) and gestured Akira to take her.

"a-ano Y-yumi-senpai noooo p-please p-p-put m-me down.." Sakuno was scared and started to cry.

Akira saw Sakuno and immediately returned back to normal. " Oh what happened here?" Akira went to tidy the room up, Ayame was right.

"Whew.. Karin next time warns us when you're gonna do that." Yumi walked back to her normally spot.

*Telepathy with Haru** Hey Haru did you get that on tape?*

*Telepathy with Motoko** Of course Hehe…*

" Well back to reality Nayomi-chan why don't you go next" Ayame suggested.

"umm ok eto I'm a vegetarian and I really love animals and nature." Nayomi put a hand on her chin.

"Looks likes it's my turn…I love Motorcycles, Hamburgers and Call of Duty. And one think for sure I Hate Animals, I kick em." Karin glared at Nayomi.

"What! How could you do that!" Nayomi was mad.

"It's just my thing got a problem with that Rabbit girl?" Karin asked.

"Of Course I do! Animal Hater!" Nayomi argued. There were lightning waves between the two.

"Break it up you too or you'll both get laps!" Ayame was annoyed by the commotion the two caused.

"yes buchou.." replied the two.

"I guess Sakuno is last go ahead sakuno" Motoko said.

"umm ok… Eto I love tennis and Kawaii things I try my best at not giving up." Sakuno announced to everyone.

"I see I guess you have the best personality out of all of us." Ayame said with a smile. ( She can be kind too!)

"O-oh u-umm a-arigato.." Replied Sakuno.

"Yay! Lets play Truth or Dare!" Yumi announced.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

"I'll go first Ayame-buchou truth or dare?" Yumi smirked at Ayame which made her twich.

"Truth." Ayame was expecting what yumi would ask.

"Fine Buchou who do you like?" Yumi grinned real big that she looked like that cat in "Alice in Wonderland"

"As your Buchou I don't have to answer that!" Ayame responded trying to hide her blush.

"Oh yes you do or I'll make you eat Haru's energy bar!" Yumi threatened

*Telepathy with Haru** Haru record this!*

*Telepathy with Motoko* *Already am*

"Is there something wrong with my N Bar?" Haru questioned.

"No!" Yumi was afraid and backed up. " Buchou just tell us!"

"Alright the guy I like is.." Ayame waited before saying her answer.

"Yes!"

"is…"

"Yes!"

"Is…"

"Just tell them who you like or Imma slap you with a rubber chicken!" Yumi took a rubber chicken out of her bag.

"What the hell a rubber chicken?" Motoko asked.

'Yea that McDonalds guy gave it to me something like "SAVE THEM SAVE THE CHICKENS!" and yea. Now… SPILL IT OUR ELSE!" Yumi threatened and held the rubber chicken up high.

"ok ok *ahem* TheguyilikeisTezuka!" Ayame spoke really fast but everyone in the room knew what she said.

"Figures. You guys have known each other since 2nd grade." Motoko wasn't surprised.

"HAHA I KNEW IT!" Yumi jumped up and down making loud thumps.

"Alright it's my turn Haru tell us what's in your energy bar?" Ayame was curious to what Haru put in that 'Evil mud cake' to make people faint after one bite.

"You really want to know?" Haru raised her eyebrow.

"YES! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PUT IN THAT DAMN DIRT PIE YOU CALL 'FOOD'!" Ayame yelled losing her straight face.

"*sigh* alright Lets see sugar, rice crisps, salt, whole oats, roasted soybeans, and….Neutrik flame seeds." (This is fake but in this story it is real!) Haru read out loud the ingredients listed in her green notebook.

"Neutrik flame seeds?" Sakuno was confused and curious to know what it was.

"Yes it is a substance that…KILLS CHICKENS, MAKES TOAST MOLDY, TURNS KAWAII THINGS INTO ASHES, POISONS PEOPLE WITH A SPLIT PERSONALITY, AND….STALKS AYAME!" Haru revealed. Sakuno, Rumi, Yumi, Nayomi, Akira, and Ayame fainted, leaving Haru, Motoko, and Karin awake.

"Looks like Nakamura-san didn't faint." Motoko remarked.

"I don't faint. Got That?" Karin shot Motoko a glare.

" Oh really then what if I told you that Neutrik Flame seeds can pawn you in call of duty and stole your Motorcycle!" Haru declared which made Karin have a frightened look and faint.

" Haha I-I can't b-believe they Haha a-actually b-believed you!" There were tears in Motoko's eyes.

"Yea…Actually I put…Strawberries in them…" Haru pushed up her glasses.

"REALLY? Then give me one!" Motoko caught the energy bar Haru threw to her. She took a bite into it and it didn have any affect on her. "Ahhh that was good!"

Then Ayame turned into zombie form and said Motoko's name. "Motoko…How…Could…You…"

"Haru is Zombie one of the Side effects?" Motoko asked stomping on Ayame's zombie body.

"Hmmm I don't know.."

Suddenly Ayame screamed.

"Hey is screaming a side affect too?" Motoko said shoving a cookie in Ayame's mouth.

"I think so.." Replied Haru

-Home of our sadist-

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Eiji asked.

"Sounded like Saito-san screaming because of Suzuki-san's energy bar." Inui wrote notes in his notebook.

'THE EVIL LITTLE BAR!' Everyone (except Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui) thought.

"Hey lets go back to the game!" Momo said. " Hey Viper do you have any 5s?"

Kaidoh twitched and said "No…"

"LIAR I KNOW YOU HAVE A 5" Momo complained.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" argued Kaidoh.

"BECAUSE I LOOKED AT YOUR HAND WHEN YOU WENT IN THE BATHROOM!" replied Momo

"CHEATER!" Kaidon accused.

"LIAR!" Momo yelled

"CHEATER!" Kaidoh shouted.

"YOU WANNA GO VIPER!" Momo suggested.

"ANYDAY PEACH HEAD!" Kaidoh replied.

"Be quiet! Or 100 laps!" Tezuka Threatened.

* * *

Haha! Did ya like it! Well thanks for reading! Until next time! Plz review! :3


	4. Trouble for Yumi

Chapter 4: Trouble for Yumi

Hey Everybody! Umm…Well Hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it! Sorry for late update I was on vacation with family. And thanks to ai-chan97 for the suggestions, I will definitely try harder. And Thank you to SparkyXD because you're awesome! Warning: This chapter is a little Dramatic…

"**Cami-chan what are you doing?"**

"**Texting Takeshi Konomi"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because he keeps bragging that he owns prince of tennis and I don't"**

"…"

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis**

It was Monday and school was over. Tennis practice had begun and Haru gathered all the regulars to tell them what they are to practice for.

"Karin and Nayomi need to work on Strategy, Rumi and Motoko need to work on Power, Yumi and Akira need to work on stamina, and lastly Ayame and Sakuno are all rounders so both of you rally on the courts," Haru announced. Everyone dispersed into there training area. Something was wrong from the strat yet know one pointed it out.

"What's wrong Sakuno-chan?" Ayame asked as she serve a regular serve.

"Oh umm it's just that something feels unusual today, it seems too quiet…" Sakuno returned Ayame's serve and they began rallying.

"Hmm you're right, I wonder…" They both took quick glances a the hyper active, Knuckle Headed, Teammate. Surprisingly, Yumi was frowning and had a troubled expression. Ayame and Sakuno continued to Rally until it was break time. Ayame walked over, curious to why Yumi wasn't yelling.

"Oi Yumi what's wrong with you today." Ayame questioned.

Yumi looked up and saw her captain. All she could do was smile and wave her hands showing nothing was wrong but under that façade was a lot of sadness and sorrow…

Ayame knew something was up but Yumi didn't want to talk about it so she asked Rumi if she knew what was going on.

"Hey Rumi do you know what's wrong with your onee-chan?" Ayame had a curious look on her face. She noticed that Rumi was sad and troubled.

"E-eto umm our mom visited yesterday." Rumi didn't look at Ayame in the face to avoid her captain to see her watery eyes.

"I see…Do you mind telling me?" Ayame knew there mom never liked Yumi because of her loud personality. Her mom ignored Yumi ever since she could talk and she even wanted to give her away for adoption but Yumi's dad and Rumi didn't allow it.

"Ano umm it's a long story…" Rumi replied.

"Rumi, as your captain I am concerned for both of you." Ayame was more curious than ever and looked a Rumi.

"Umm ok well.."

-Flashback-

_*Ding Dong*_

_Rumi walked to get the door, only to be surprised at the person who was at the door step._

"_Okaa-san!" Rumi was shocked._

"_Hello Rumi." The woman replied. She had short yellow her and green eyes. She was wearing a black business siut and a coach purse._

_Rumi led her mom inside and went to get her dad and __**hide **__**Yumi**__. Rumi was terrified that her mom might hurt her sister again. Nevertheless, she told her dad to come down stairs and told Yumi their okaa-san was here. Yumi started to tremble and Rumi rushed to her side to reassure her._

"_It's ok otou-san and I won't let her get to you." Rumi comforted Yumi who was hugging her knees and had little water driplets dripping from her eyes._

_-Meanwhile downstairs-_

"_Aoi?" Kaito (Rumi and Yumi's dad) asked. He had green hair and brown eyes._

"_Hello Kaito." Aoi greeted her ex-husband._

"_What are you doing here?" He questioned_

"_Why do you asked?" Aoi was staring, wait no, glaring at Kaito._

"_I'm sorry but if you're hear to hurt my family then you might as well leave." Kaito pointed at the door motioning her to leave._

"_I'm sorry but I cant do that, you know what that girl did to us, she turned our happy family to one that fights a lot, she ruined my business, and she injured my father." Aoi fuming right now and strated to walk up the stairs but was stopped by Kaito._

"_First of all, we were fighting before they were born, second it wasn't her fault and finally your father didn't blame her for it she didn't mean to do that." Kaito retorted._

"_Get out off my way." Aoi pushed him and searched the halls for Yumi and finally found her with Rumi._

"_Hello Yumi." Aoi said with no expression._

_Yumi was terrified and strated to shake. Rumi was next to her trying to block her from Aoi. But Aoi shoved Rumi to the wall knocking her out. Kaito ranto Rumi making sure she was ok fortunaly she was just out cold from all the surprises. Yumi stared at her and more tears came out of her eyes. Aoi started to walked towards her..closer and closer when Aoi slapped Yumi._

"_YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED BY ANYONE!" Aoi yelled and stormed out the house._

_Yumi touched her check and the expression was lost in her eyes. Her body froze and she just stood there staring at nothing…'NEVER BE LOVED' echo in her head…She cried even more but still her face remained the same her mother was right. She hated agreeing with that Human sent from hell. But she knew she would never be loved by anyone outside her family…never ever…_

_-end of flashback-_

Ayame was speechless. She didn't know what to saw to Rumi, she didn't realize how much pain they were in.

"…I see I'm sorry for asking.." Ayame responded

"It's ok I figured that I might have to tell you anyway.." Rumi smile sadly. Ayame walked over to Yumi.

"Yumi.." Ayame said.

"oh umm Hi Buchou.." Yumi tried to force a smile but failed.

Break time was over and the girl regulars went over to the boy's courts to exercise and practice with them. Before the girls went there Ayame explained Yumi's condition with the girls. They were worried yet they understood.

"Nya don't you think that there is no spirit in the girls today?" Eiji asked.

"Yea I wonder what is wrong with Yumi-senpei" Momo stated. They looked at the girls and noticed that they all were troubled.

"Everyone I will announce who works with who Ayame and Tezuka, Motoko and Fuji, Rumi and Oishi, Yumi and Eiji, Akira and Taka, Nayomi and Kaidoh, Karin and Momo, and Ryoma and Sakuno. You will do laps with your partner, excersice with your partner, and compete against each other but unfortunaly we won't be able to Hold matches today." Inui announced with the help of his and Haru's notes. Everyone left and went to start practice

"Suzuki-san is something wrong?" Inui asked pushing his glasses.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry but I can't really explain" responded Haru.

"Oh then I'm sorry for meddling." Inui replied.

"It's ok I appreciate your Modesty." Haru stated

"Well shall we start making our experiments?" Inui asked

"We shall." Haru smile and followed Inui.

-Tezuka and Ayame-

"Heh. Tezuka you're not gonna beat me this time." Ayame dashed past Tezuka but he caught up with the red head.

"Don't let your guard down" and with that Tezuka sprinted past Ayame.

"Grrrr Kunimistu Get Back Here!" Ayame said angrily. She bolted furiously but she tripped over a rock and fell.

-Motoko and Fuji-

"It's an honor to be able to practice wit you Matsushita-san." Fuji smiled and they started to run their laps.

"Same to you Fuji-san and call me Motoko" Motoko smiled back. ' Huh? He is holding a camera.' "Fuji-san why are you Hold a camera?"

"Oh Just taking pictures of my Kouhais" Fuji gave Motoko a sadistic smile.

'I see he is a sadist too huh?' Motoko thought.

"Motoko-chan why are you holding a video Camera." Fuji asked.

"Oh umm just recording humiliating moments of Ayame-Buchou." Motoko replied, recording the part where Ayame tripped trying to catch up to Tezuka"

Fuji chuckled.

Motoko was annoyed." Is there something wrong Fuji-san?"

"No I just thought about how much we have incommon." Fuji replied with his same expression.

"Oh, yea.." Motoko had a warm smile on her face. Then, they heard a loud thump and turned to see two people hit a tree. *Click* *Beep*

-Oishi and Rumi-

"Let's both work hard Oishi-san" Rumi said.

"Hai, Watanabe-san" Oishi and Rumi jogged there laps when Rumi saw Ayame fall down.

"Ahh Buc-" Rumi struck a tree and fell on the floor making a soft thump.

"Ahh! Watanabe-san!" Oishi rushed to Rumi and picked her up, bridal style.

Rumi turned deep red at Oishi's actions. "O-oishi-san I-I'm f-fine." She stammered

"No we have to get you to the infirmary!" Oishi declared.

"No.. Really I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me.." Rumi blushed even more.

Oishi put her down and blushed slighty. They continued to jog, while their minds were deep in thoughts. Suddenly they both ran into a Tree…THUMP!

-Taka and Akira-

"Yamamoto-san you want to open your own Cake shop when you get older?" Taka questioned.

"Yea, What is your Dream Taka-san?" Akira asked.

"Ah I want to open my own Sushi business throughout Japan." ( I think this is his Dream sorry if I'm wrong) Taka answered.

"Good Luck with your goal then!" They said in unison. They laughed and exchanged smiles. Then, Inui suddenly popped out of nowhere and Handed Taka a racket.

"BURNING LET'S GO BABY!" Taka dashed leaving a dumbfounded Akira. She sweat dropped then, Haru popped out of nowhere and told Akira that Taka said her skin was rougher than sand paper.

"GGGRRR… HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU BAKA TAKASHI!" Akira chased after Taka attempting to punch him.

-Nayomi and Kaidoh-

"Let's go Kaidoh-kun!" Nayomi smiled and started to jog.

"Fsshhhuuuuu.." Kaidoh replied. 'She doesn't find me scary.'

Nayomi turned around and Kaidoh gave hear one of his scariest looks ever.

"Pffff HAHA! K-Kaidoh-kun haha W-what w-was haha T-that for!" Nayomi was wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Huh? You don't think I'm scary" Kaidoh was dumbfounded.

Nayomi stopped laughing and spotted a cat." Wahh! Kaidoh look it's a kitty" Nayomi walked to the cat and played with it. Kaidoh saw her smile and blushed. He walked over to Nayomi and the cat and Nayomi handed the cat to him. The cat purred and relaxed in Kaidoh's arms.

"See? He doesn't think you're scary either." Nayomi gave Kaidoh a warm friendly smile and they started to jog again

"Yea.."

-Momo and Karin-

"*sigh* Why did I have to get paired up with the peach head.." Karin remarked.

"Hey! I'm not a peach head!" Momo retorted.

"Fine whatever Let's get this over with so I can go buy some burgers" Karin said.

"EH? You like burgers?" Momo asked

"Yea got a problem with that?" Karin gave Momo a death glare.

"Uhh No I just wnted to know if you wanted to do to Burger King with me" Momo suggested.

"Will you pay for me?" Karin asked

"Huh? Uhh sure.." Momo said

"K then it's a date…" Karin dashed forward leaving Momo behind.

"What?…wait!" Momo said trying to catch up to Karin.

-Ryoma and Sakuno-

'I get to practice with Ryoma-kun I guess I should thank him for the other day'

Sakuno approached Ryoma and said," Ano R-ryomma-kun T-thank y-you f-for the O-other day." Sakuno stammered.

"Hn well that's what friends are for" Ryoma answered.

Sakuno felt a pang in her heart. 'Friends.. Well that's a start and a least he cares..' Sakuno ran and accidentally tripped on her shoelace.'Itei'

Ryoma sighed and ran up to Sakuno giving her his hand. She gladly accepted but a sharp pain occur in her ankle. Ryoma noticed this and sighed.

"Oi your ankle hurts doesn't it, get on my back." Ryoma commanded

Sakuno blushed," Huh but-"

"Just do it or your ankle will get worse." Ryoma informed. Sakuno nodded and got on Ryoma's back. 'This girl is so troublesome..'

'Ryoma-kun is carrying me on his back! This is so embarrassing! But he cares he really cares.' The two walked over to a benched and rested there was silence but comfortable silence.

-Eiji and Yumi-

"Yumi-chan what's wrong you haven't been screaming?" Eiji asked and gave Yumi a concerned look.

"Oh umm Sorry just a little tired that's all. See?" Yumi forced a smile but eiji knew she was hiding something. They started their laps and both were quiet until Eiji broke the silence.

"Hey Yumi-chan can I call you Yu-chan?" Eiji questioned.

"Yea sure Eiji-Kun." Yumi replied softly and kindly.

'I wonder what's wrong with her hmmm…' Eiji thought. "AH! Yu-chan isn't you're Mother Watanabe Aoi?"

Yumi felt a little bit of fear at the mention of that name. "Hai.."

"Waah! You must be lucky to be related to her, she seems so awesome with her modeling company!" Eiji smiled.

That was the end for Yumi. She darted past Eiji in full speed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she clenched her fists. ' Lucky to be related to that woman? You got to be kidding me!'

"Yumi Matte!" Eiji was shocked at her reaction and started to chase her. He wanted to know what was bothering her and what he said to make her run away from him.

Yumi stopped at a bench far from the tennis courts. '_YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVE!_' echoed in her mind. Thus, bringing more tears to this once cheerful girl now filled with sadness, sorrow, and loneliness… She heard footsteps and wanted to run but her legs wouldn't take it.' I can't move..'

Eiji searched for the little green head and finally found her sitting at a bench her hands covering her face. He walked towards her then she caught his glimpse. Her green teary and swollen eyes met his dark gray ones. ( AN: I think it's gray sorry if I am wrong..)

She quickly turned away but eiji walked closer to her until he sat right next to her. They were silent for a few minutes until…

" Eto Yu-chan sorry if I did anything wrong.." Eiji said.

Yumi started to cry even more felling the pity everyone gives her.

"NYA! Gomen! Gomen!" Eiji clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

Yumi stopped cry and gave out a little chuckle. "It's ok Eiji-kun.." She wiped of her tears but a orange handkerchief was handed to her. " Arigato eiji-kun"

"Ano again Gomen if I did anything wrong I don't like making girls cry especially my close friends. And if there is anything wrong you could always tell me but you don't if you don't want to.." Eiji rubbed his head with his hand.

"Thanks for the offer but it's a little personal. You really wanna hear?" Yumi asked with still a little sadness in her voice.

"Nya of course I wannna hear What's been troubling one of my close friends!" Eiji rplied with a smile.

Yumi smile back and explained everything to Eiji. He was shocked at some times and cursed at others.

" NYA! I see your problem with that evil woman!" Eiji put his fingers on his head trying to show that he had horns.

Yumi felt better that she let everything out and was happy that it was Eiji that she got to tell her problems to. " Thank you Eiji-kun you are a really great friend."

"Nya! Arigato Yu-chan! Oh and about that 'Never beloved part'" Eiji tried to imitate Aoi's expression but failed resulting in making Yumi laugh. " You'll always be liked/loved by the people at the tennis courts, your family and this little neko right here!" Eiji smiled and grabbed Yumi's wrist bringing them back to the courts. Yumi was blushing furiously but she knew tht Eiji just meant it as Friends. Still, in the near future would it mean something else?

Teehee was it alright? Well hope you like it! Plzzz Review or suggest or criticized all except anything because it will help me! Thank everyone!


	5. Princess of burgers

Chapter 5: Princess of burgers

Hello minna I'm back and sorry if I made you wait. Hehe sorry I'm a teenage girl on vacation! Well hope you like this Chappie! Plz review!

DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN POT!

* * *

Sweat glistened on everyone face at the end of practice. Alas they never been so tired. All the shouting, tripping, bumping, crying, running, video taping, camera taking, and experiment making really made them tired. Condoning their tiredness, they go their sperate but two second years make their way to buger paradise.

"Oi peach head why did you invite me?" Karin suddenly asked.

"Eh? I just wanted someone to have a eating contest with. Echizen couldn't come today." Momo explained and grinned at Karin.

"Aren't you afraid imma beat ya?" Karin raised her eyebrow give Momo a questioning look.

"Nani? You're saying you'll win? Haha yea right!" Momo laughed .

"You're on peach head" Karin said.

"Anyday Temper-chan!" Momo smiled.

Soon, they entered Burger King. Both with empty stomaches and detremind faces. They each order 12 triple hambergurs 2 large fries 2 medium sodas and a pie.

"Since I already paid , loser has to drink Inui's Aozu and Haru Bar." Momo explained then turned blue on that last part.

"Are you sure you want to eat/drink all that stuff" Karin teased

"Of cour- wait are you questioning my GREAT BURGER EATING POWERS?" Momo bragged. Little did he know what he gotten into, Karin is the champion of 5 I repeat 5 burger eating contest. They began eating and Momo was ahead by 2 burgers but Karin was just getting started. Soon she was ahead by 2 no 3 then 4 and so on till she won. Momo was still on burger 6 when she finished. His mouth wide open shocked that a girl could eat that fast. It was as if she was a giant vaccum cleaner just sucking up all the dirt and dust. Now he was shivering he had to face the evil mold covered rocks his senpais called 'food'. He gulped at the thought and faced Karin who was grinning and shoving her fists in the air. He looked at her and a sudden smile appeared at his 'half chocked face' ( A/N I don't think this is real but I made me laugh so please go along with it..)

They lefted burger king and were walking towards the park.  
Momo who was 1/4 satisfied and 3/4 nauseous and Karin was grinning the whole time who was in such a trance from winning didn't knowing she was skipping.

"Eh? I didn't know you had such a cheerful side." Momo teased which caused Karin to stop skipping and blush

"I-I'm just happy I won aginst a peach head like you. Then again why should I be happy I bet even sakuno can beat you." Karin mocked and stuck her tongue out at Momo.

"What was that Teme-chan?" Momo said now angry. Suddenly he was held captive at the view he was seeing. The sun hit a sakura tree just right making the flowers glisten and shine. Under it was the girl who conquered him in eating. Her light gray hair flowed in the wind. Streaming petals struck her hair. Her light blue eyes shone like a newly found pearl in the sunset. A nice warm smile was on her face.  
The scene was breath taking. He couldn't help but stare at the 'Petal Goddess'. He turned bright pink and averted his gaze.  
Karin noticed it was getting late and walked away from the sakura tree. Momo snapped back to reality when he noticed she was walking towards him.

"Peach-kun it's getting late I think I'll be heading home." Karin declared.

"Oh really are you sure you don't want me to walk you home." Momo teased then grinned. She shook her head and they made there goodbyes.

Karin clutched her chest. 'I'm sorry Momoshiro but I have to keep pushing you away.. Like I do with everyone else..' Karin didn't cry because she knew he was watching her walk the other way. She had to push her friends who where brought into her family. She hated what happened it wasn't her friends fault it was hers. For bringing them into it. And She won't let that happen again...

Momo was puzzled. He could have sworn there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he knew that he might meddle. The fact that he had to drink Inui juice and eat Haru bar distrubed his thoughts. He gulped and thought it would be long painful day tomorrow.

Hoi hoi! Well hope you enjoyed it! Ummm thank you for reading and if you review I would greatly apperciate it! Oh and i might take a little while to update cuz I need to get stuff straight soo Plz wait till next time I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
